<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Credits Due by ArizonaiceT666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842854">Credits Due</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaiceT666/pseuds/ArizonaiceT666'>ArizonaiceT666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, but not that innocent, rey is innocent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaiceT666/pseuds/ArizonaiceT666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben joins the Resistance, and helps them by using the vast amount of resources he has. So it's only natural that Rey gets a little special treatment. Not being one to take charity, They work out a....deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Credits Due</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I noticed there are numerous "sugar daddy Ben" fics, but they're all set in present day AUs. Thought it'd be neat to set one in the actual SW universe.</p><p>(btw I know that there's a console between the two seats in the Falcon's cockpit that makes a certain scene in this unrealistic, but just suspend your disbelief, k :) )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey couldn’t deny it. Life was certainly better in the Resistance since Kylo- Ben Solo joined them. When they stood in the Throne Room, bodies of Snoke and he elite guardsmen littered throughout, Rey knew this would be he only chance, her one opportunity to bring Ben back to the side of light. When she offered him her hand, he eyed it warily. Everyone he seemed to trust ended up hurting him. But he took a chance, for her. The Junkrat the force found appropriate to bind him to.</p><p>They escaped the Snoke’s Flagship for Crait, to meet up with the Resistance sheltering there. The reaction was….about what to be expected. After all, the Resistance had JUST lost thousands while trying to escape the First Order, so as far as they were concerned, Rey had just brought death to their front door. The Resistance was in an uproar, ready to string Ben, and Rey up by his boots. Finn stepped in to defend Rey, Poe stepped in to defend Finn, and Rose stepped in to try and keep the crowd from doing something they’d regret.</p><p>It wasn’t until Leia, the mother of the Resistance, pushed through the crowd, that everyone went silent. Mother and child, reunited for the first time in years. Rey felt like she was witnessing a private moment. When Leia pulled her son in for a hug, and he wrapped his arms around her like his life depended on it, she let out a sigh of relief. The crowd dispersed. The judgement of the former Kylo Ren could wait. Right now, this was their moment.<br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>As it turned out, Ben did not expect a free ride or redemption for nothing. He had information, tons of it. Battle plans, base locations, weaknesses in tech. He had insights that the Resistance couldn’t even dream of. </p><p>Besides that, he had credits. Tons of them. As in, he might be one of the singular richest people in system. Who would’ve guessed that being the Sith soldier of the First Order would pay so well. It actually didn’t but Ben set up backdoors into the First Order’s accounts. He had been siphoning money from them for years. The Order had so much money and resources coming in, that they didn’t notice if Ben took a Billion or two. Or maybe they did, but they were too afraid to do anything about it. </p><p>Regardless. Ben showed he was willing to shell out credits for expensive missions, tech, and resources. The Resistance wasn’t made of money. While they had support from many planets, most of them could not freely finance them, fearing First Order response. So in a way, the Resistance had no choice but to allow Ben to pay for his crimes, in a manner of speaking.</p><p>It took a few months, but Ben had cemented himself a place in their ranks. To not make it seem that Leia was showing favoritism, Ben would still go on missions just like everyone else, though he basically always went on missions with Rey. That was probably for the best, as while Ben was accepted, it’d be hard pressed to say he was liked. Too much bad blood, and some things just don’t wash off. Rey didn’t mind however. They were connected, and she liked spending time with him. </p><p>Their latest mission took them to the planet of Cassandria. To put it lightly, Cassandria was a place of pure excess. Large cities, bright lights. it made Canto Bright look small by comparison. Rey was honestly overwhelmed by all the stimuli, looking and gawking at every bright light and color.</p><p>“Rey, do try and keep up. I’d like to get back to the Falcon before anyone notices us.” Said Kylo as they moved through the packed merchant district of the city. The pair was tasked with retrieving a data drive from an informant. The exchange went off without any issues, and now they were making their way back to their ship</p><p>“Rey, did you hear what I said-“ </p><p>Kylo turned around to see Rey with her face against a shop’s window. She was peering in at the outfit on display. Rolling his eyes, He walks over to her.</p><p>“Rey, we really don’t have time for-“</p><p>“Oh hush. Let me look. I’ve lived on a barren desert most my life with literally 3 pairs of the same outfit, so let me enjoy this” She said, never taking her face away from the store window.</p><p>“Just go buy something so we can move this along, please”</p><p>Rey gave an unlady like like snort at that.</p><p>“Buy? With what credits?” said Rey, looking over her shoulder. Ben just gives her a confused look.</p><p>“Ben…you do know the Resistance doesn’t PAY me right?” she said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>He had honestly never thought of it before. Most members of the Resistance lived on bases or ships that were relatively self sufficient. Anything they would need, they had access to. Now that he thought about it, it wasn’t like they paid Storm Troopers anything either.</p><p>“Well, if it gets us off this planet quicker, I’ll buy you it. All the lights are giving me a headache.” He said plainly.</p><p>This finally pulled Rey away from the display window. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.</p><p>“Buy me it? This isn’t for the Resistance, it’d be for me.” She said as if she was explaining a complex topic. Ben almost chuckled.</p><p>“I’m aware Rey. If you want it, why not?”</p><p>“But it’s your money? What do you gain?” she said, eyeing him suspiciously.</p><p>Ben almost wanted to pat Rey on her head. She had lived such a hard, isolated life that the very concept of someone buying her something was foreign to her.</p><p>“Rey I wouldn’t be gaining anything. If buying you something gets us off this planet faster, then I’ll buy you something.” He said simply. </p><p>Rey looked at him, and then back at the display, then back at him. She nodded her head once, then grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the store.</p><p>When they entered the store, Rey wanted to touch EVERYTHING. This was a girl starved of the finer things of life. She went to the close, perfumes, bags. Ben could tell she was overwhelmed.</p><p>“I-I don’t know which to get” Rey said, arms full of merchandise</p><p>“Get all of it.” Ben replied, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>Rey’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“C-can I really?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Ben called over the clerk attending the store.</p><p>“We’ll take all of this” He said, gesturing to Rey’s full hands.</p><p>The clerk looks them over with a slight sneer on their face.</p><p>“Sir, you are aware that all of that will cost upwards of 5,000 credits.” The clerk asked haughtily.</p><p>Rey’s eye’s went to the size of saucers at the price. Ben didn’t appreciate the implications that he couldn’t afford the clothes, but he decided to let his credits speak for themselves. He pulled out 5 thousand credit bars from his bag, and placed them on the counter. The clerk looked at them in surprised.</p><p>“Well….Let me get that packed up for you sir.”</p><p>The pair returned to the falcon with several bags. As they flew, Rey held onto them like someone was going to snatch it away at any time. Ben honestly thought it was precious. She looked over at him from the passenger seat.</p><p>“I’ll pay you back. I’ll find a way. Maybe the Resistance will let me take some odd jibs and-</p><p>“REY. It’s fine, really. I certainly can afford it. It’s nothing really”<br/>“It’s….it’s just so nice of you” Rey says, voice suddenly small. Ben glances over at her and smiles. Suddenly Rey perks back up. </p><p>“Oh, I know how I can pay you back!”</p><p>“Oh? And pray tell how-“ Before Ben could finish, Rey was out of her seat, and kneeling in front of Ben.</p><p>“Rey! What are you do-“ The words were lost in Ben’s throat as Rey began to fondle his bulge.</p><p>“I’m thanking you” She says, giving Ben’s package a light squeeze. </p><p>He grips the control panel of the Falcon for dear life. He feels himself growing hard under her ministrations. He should tell her to stop, that she doesn’t need to do this to repay him, but he doesn’t want to. After all, he DID buy her all these nice things, things that she wouldn’t dream of getting herself. If she wanted to repay him on her knees, who was he to judge. While that might have been the dark side talking, the moment Rey fished his cock out of his pants, and give it a gentle lick, all thoughts of moral dilemma left his mind.</p><p>He let out a groan, one that Rey took notice to. She smiled up at him, before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth. She gently sucked on it, as if it was a sweet. She used her young to massage the his glands, making sure to get every inch of skin. She pulls her mouth off, giving his cock a few pumps, before diving back in, this time, taking more of him down.</p><p>Ben was not a small man by any stretch of the imagination. 6’5” 240 pounds, it was no surprise that his manhood was on the larger size. He hadn’t measured it since he was a young man, but back then it was 8 inches, and it only could’ve gotten bigger. Rey took about half of him in her mouth before stopping. She let her tongue run along the underside of his dick, slathering it in spit. She bobs her head a few times, before pushing herself further.</p><p>“GLURCK…” She gagged as she forced his dick further down her throat. Ben nearly came right there as he felt her throat constrict around him. With another push, she brought herself down to the base. She gagged and drooled around his cock, spit running down her chin into his lap. She pulled back a few inches, before diving back down. She repeated the movement, fucking her own throat on his cock</p><p>“GLURCK….GLACK….GLURRK”</p><p>Ben had no idea the little Junkrat had this in her. Ben probably should worry where and how she learned these skills, but his mind was complete mush at the moment, so he’d circle back to that.</p><p>When Rey took him all the way down, and began to hum, vibrating her throat, he couldn’t hold out any longer. His hand went to her 3 buns, holding her in place as he spasmed and came down her throat. Not that she was going anywhere. Rey wanted to make sure Ben got his full credits’ worth. She swallowed every drop, and boded head a few times just to make sure he was milked dry. She let him fall out of her mouth, and returned to her seat, leaving Ben hunched over a breathing heavily.</p><p>“Want me to take over controls for a while” She asked as if she didn’t just suck the force out of him. All he could do was nod.</p><p>Rey smiled as she took control of the ship.<br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>The rest of the ride was silent, with Rey gently humming to her self, and Ben wondering what the hell just happened. They arrived back at the Resistance base, and docked. Rey stood from the cockpit to disembark.</p><p>“You know….that was fun.” Rey said</p><p>Ben gave her a strange look.</p><p>“Which part? Me buying you stuff, or you sucking me off”</p><p>“Both…and honestly, I’d like for it to continue. You buying me things. I’ve never had nice things before. You could buy me things, and we could fool around.” She said smiling.<br/>“What, like me be your sugar daddy” Ben asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“What’s a sugar daddy?” Rey asked confused.</p><p>She really was too precious for her own good.</p><p>“Nevermind….I think we could work something out.” He said smiling. </p><p>“Great! I’m going to go try these one….maybe come and watch.” And with that, she leaves the ship.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>This was going to be worth every credit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably will be one are two more parts. Leave a comment if you liked it.</p><p>Follow my twitter: https://twitter.com/IceT666</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>